Rotten Girl
by nezushii
Summary: Sasha Blouse, seorang fujoshi yang hobi menulis cerita dan menggambar komik strip di buku catatannya. Apa yang menjadi bahan imajinasi nistanya? Tentu saja orang-orang di sekolahnya yang tidak bersalah.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**Rotten Girl**

**.**

by Chi

* * *

><p>"Sial sial! Aku terlambat!" Sasha, dengan gesit, mengambil sepotong kentang utuh yang sudah dingin di atas piring oval di meja dapur, kemudian melesat keluar dari rumah, buru-buru mengunci pintu.<p>

Sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat, dan itu berarti dia terlambat. Matilah sudah. Pelajaran pertama adalah subjek geografi, yang diajar oleh Bu Hanji Zoe, guru mata empat yang doyan ngelantur dan super aneh. Dia punya peliharaan marmut beberapa ekor dan tidak jarang membawanya ke sekolah, entah bermaksud pamer atau bagaimana.

Memang bukan seorang guru killer yang hobi memarahi murid-muridnya, tapi ada kemungkinan lebih parah dari sekedar dimarahi; kau akan disuruh membantunya setelah istirahat siang (dan jangan harap itu pekerjaan yang wajar) atau diberi tugas tata bahasa sebanyak minimal sepuluh lembar yang bercerita tentang kegilaan terhadap sesuatu dan semacamnya yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Tentu saja itu menyusahkan, dan memalukan. Karena tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat menjamin tulisan tanganmu itu disimpan rapat-rapat. Bisa saja keesokan harinya setelah kau mengumpulkan hukuman tersebut, namamu sudah terkenal setidaknya di satu angkatan dan banyak orang yang membicarakan hal-hal memalukan, misalnya membicarakan beberapa kalimat yang dianggap memalukan dalam tulisanmu.

Sasha tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia berlari secepat mungkin—bisa dikatakan hampir menyaingi cheetah—lalu beberapa kali berhenti, menunduk dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas paha sambil mengatur napasnya.

Lima menit lagi sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Sasha mempercepat larinya, meski tungkainya sudah hampir mau lepas dari persendiannya, tapi apapun itu penderitaannya, ia siap menerima asalkan tidak usah berhadapan dengan tugas aneh dari guru gila itu.

Jarak dari rumah Sasha memang tidak begitu jauh dengan sekolah, tapi kali ini, ia merasa semuanya begitu jauh. Seakan-akan jalan itu memanjang. Rute tersebut memanjang dan tidak membiarkannya lolos dari takdir pahit.

Melewati sebaris pohon _spruce_ dengan dedaunan yang saling bergesekan, menimbulkan bunyi menyerupai bisik-bisik seolah membicarakan dirinya. Sasha merengut.

"Sialaaaaannn!"

.

.

Terlambat.

Sasha berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya, bergidik, membayangkan dirinya akan segera memasuki pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan neraka.

Tetapi ketika ia mengintip ke dalam melewati jendela persegi yang menempel di daun pintu, ia tidak melihat sosok jangkung berkacamata di depan kelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangan lagi ke sudut-sudut kelas.

Tidak ada. Nihil.

Dengan lega, ia mengetuk pintu perlahan, dan memasuki kelas, tersengal-sengal. Connie, yang duduk di depan, menatap Sasha beberapa detik, kemudian tawanya meledak.

Sasha tidak sepenuhnya fokus. Matanya masih mencari-cari di mana kira-kira sosok Hanji Zoe berada.

"Kalau kau mencari Bu Hanji, dia belum datang. Katanya marmutnya mati, jadi dia lagi repot mengurus pemakaman dan sebagainya," kata Connie. Persahabatannya dengan Sasha sejak masuk SD ternyata membuahkan hasil berupa telepati membaca pikiran.

Sasha kemudian melompat-lompat kegirangan setelah cengo beberapa saat. Anak-anak lainnya hanya bengong. Sebenarnya sudah wajar melihat Sasha seperti ini, apalagi ia masih menggenggam sepotong kecil kentang di tangan kanannya.

"Anu… sebaiknya, kau menghabiskan dulu kentangmu, Sasha-san." Sebuah suara lembut bak malaikat menyadarkan Sasha. Christa, tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menunjuk kentang di tangannya.

"Ahahahahaha iya. Aku tidak percaya rasa takutku bisa mengalahkan keinginan luhur untuk memakan kentang."

Sambil berjalan menuju mejanya, ia bisa menikmati kentang sarapannya dengan tenang. Sementara suasana kelas mendadak menjadi ricuh. Dalam keadaaan ini, Sasha mengeluarkan buku catatannya dari dalam tas dan sebatang pensil, lalu mulai mengamati sekelilingnya—terutama uke favoritnya di kelas itu.

Eren sedang mengobrol dengan Mikasa dan Armin seperti biasa. Lalu Jean sedang menjahili Marco dengan bulu-bulu ayam? Kemudian Bertholdt dan Reiner sedang main pesawat-pesawat kertas.

Errr… sebenarnya agak kurang pantas untuk anak kelas dua sekolah menengah masih main pesawat-pesawatan, apalagi jika itu Bertholdt dan Reiner.

Bertholdt, anak paling jangkung di kelas, sekaligus sangat pendiam. Ia berulang kali direkomendasikan untuk bergabung dengan klub basket putra, tapi menolak dengan alasan kondisi badannya kurang kuat untuk mendukungnya sebagai atlet basket. Akhirnya, ia tetap mengikuti rekannya—Reiner—untuk mengikuti klub atletik.

Anu, sebenarnya, atletik dengan basket juga hampir tidak sepenuhnya berbeda. Keduanya membutuhkan kekuatan otot dan relaksitas tubuh, tapi entah kenapa, kalau itu soal Reiner, Bertholdt bisa mengikutinya meski hal itu seringkali mengundang cemoohan.

Sasha suka dengan mereka. Tapi sepertinya hampir tidak ada tindakan menjurus yang sering mereka hasilkan.

Lalu Jean dan Marco. Jean berteman baik dengan Marco, tapi dia suka terlibat masalah dan cenderung lebih akrab dengan Eren di mata Sasha. Jean yang temperamental, dengan Eren yang sama-sama emosional. Keduanya lucu kalau bersama, tapi Sasha lebih suka kalau Eren dikekang dengan sosok yang menakutkan.

Dan mungkin, itulah mengapa Sasha sangat suka dengan Levi, guru sejarah nan sadis dengan wajah datar, tetapi tatapannya kadang mematikan. Eren boleh berani dengan semua orang, kecuali gurunya yang satu itu.

Dan menurutnya, Levi dan Eren adalah suatu pasangan paling imut yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mungkin, Levi menganggap Eren adalah muridnya yang berbeda dari yang lain. Ia suka membangkang—meski tidak terlalu keras kepala seperti jika ia berhadapan dengan guru lain—agak pemarah dan impulsif, pikirannya naif, tetapi kritis di sisi yang lain, dan menyimpan suatu aura yang misterius. Eren memang terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat sekolah, tapi dia sangat suka dengan senjata dan perang. Ia selalu bersemangat jika belajar mengenai hal-hal seperti itu.

Sasha beranggapan mereka adalah paduan yang sangat sempurna untuk menuangkan kenistaannya sebagai fujoshi—atau cewek busuk. Dan dia suka menyusun plot dan memasukkan nama guru sejarahnya itu dengan teman sekelasnya. Tapi, ia memiliki risiko yang sangat besar, sesungguhnya.

Kali ini, Sasha mengambil tema yang cukup mainstream; Eren yang diculik kawanan mafia sebagai sandera akibat keluarganya yang cari gara-gara dengan mafia. Dan pemimpin mafia tersebut adalah Levi, yang perintahnya selalu mutlak. Yah, meski cebol, tapi tak satupun yang berani melawannya. Dan perintah Levi yang selanjutnya adalah untuk tidak sekalipun menyentuh seinci pun dari tubuh Eren karena anak itu sangatlah berharga.

"Ehehe," ia bergumam, tertawa kecil. Tapi Connie—yang sejak beberapa lama sebelum ini menaruh curiga yang besar kepada temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau nyengir kayak gitu? Mencurigakan…" Connie mendekati meja Sasha, berusaha mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasha. Tapi Sasha buru-buru menutup buku catatannya dan menyimpannya di laci.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, serius. Aku cuma… cuma… teringat kejadian lucu semalam," sanggah Sasha, nyengir lagi.

"Heee, benarkah?" Tampang Connie menyelidik. Sasha mengangguk.

"Iya, eh eh, itu itu Bu Hanji!" teriak Sasha sambil menuding ke arah pintu. Sontak, yang lainnya pun kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Reiner memunguti bangkai pesawat secepat kilat lalu menyembunyikannya di laci dan memberikan isyarat terakhir kepada Bertholdt yang duduknya di pojokan belakang kelas.

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Sosok Hanji Zoe yang biasa tersenyum-senyum kegirangan sekarang berubah muram, memancarkan aura gelap. Kacamatanya melorot, matanya terlihat agak bengkak dan merah, sementara rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas, berjalan di depan murid-muridnya dengan sepatu yang menimbulkan bunyi 'tuk tuk tuk' berulang kali, dan menaruh buku-buku dan tas jinjingnya di atas meja. Ia menarik kursinya, kemudian duduk, tidak berkata sepatah kata pun.

Tidak ada sapaan, ia hanya menulis di selembar kertas dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Bukan Hanji namanya kalau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Tulisan di atas kertas yang maha lebar tersebut adalah suruhan untuk mengerjakan LKS dari halaman 40-55. Apa dia gila? Terlebih soal esai lebih mendominasi daripada soal _multiple choice_.

Setelah itu, ia membalik kertas tadi dan menulis lagi, kali ini dengan spidol merah.

_Jangan berisik. Jangan menguap. Jangan menggeser kursi atau meja. Jangan berbisik-bisik. Jangan bergumam._

Lalu setelah mengangkatnya lagi ke udara dan memastikan seisi kelas melihatnya, ia meremas-remas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya—tidak, tepatnya melemparnya-ke tempat sampah di ujung depan kelas dengan sangat akurat sehingga Sasha hampir-hampir mengucapkan kata "wow" jika otaknya tidak buru-buru menyadari tulisan dari gumpalan kertas tersebut.

Baru kali ini guru geografinya tersebut bertingkah seperti ini. Sebelumnya, ia selalu hiperaktif dan terkadang menakuti murid-muridny—yang paling sering takut dengan tingkah Hanji adalah Christa, si mungil cantik berhati malaikat itu.

Sasha mengerjakan LJK-nya sambil sesekali melanjutkan menyusun cerita soal OTP-nya. Hanji tidak bergerak sesenti pun dari tempat duduknya semula. Dia hanya memandang _tablet_-nya terus menerus dan sesekali menghela napas panjang.

Kemudian, ia mengagetkan murid-muridnya dengan menggebrak mejanya keras-keras dan menekannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia meneteskan air mata, lalu menjerit-jerit dan melolong-lolong berurai air mata. Sasha melongo.

"Marmutku… marmutku mati! Shawn! Leonidas! Pedophile! Ginger!"

Maaf… itu, nama-nama marmutnya?

Sasha menahan tawanya dengan saputangan miliknya, berusaha menyumpal mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara atau dia mungkin bisa mati pagi ini juga.

"Shawn, huhuhu… maafkan aku, maaf, maaf! Padahal mukamu lucu dan bulumu halus, huweeee…"

Hah? Mana ada sih guru yang kayak gini?

Nampaknya Connie juga dalam usaha menahan tawanya, begitu juga dengan Jean. Sementara Armin dan Marco hanya menatap sedih ke arah gurunya yang udah jejeritan sambil nangis. Eren antara ngenes atau mau ngakak. Mikasa pasang tampang datar, hanya terus melirik sesekali ke arah Eren yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Dan hari itu, Hanji Zoe hanya nggerong-gerong sambil mencakar-cakar meja selama pelajarannya…

.

.

Sasha puas karena berhasil menyelesaikan bab satu dari ceritanya saat istirahat siang. Ia dihampiri Jean—yang sebenarnya mungkin suka nyari ribut juga dengannya sehingga istirahat siang itu Sasha adu bacot dengan Jean dibantu Connie—dan kemudian berakhir masuk ruang BP. Guru BP sangar.

"Duduk."

Sasha dan Jean duduk bersebelahan, masih saling memamerkan urat-urat persegi.

"Apa yang membuat kalian ribut seperti ini, hm?" Tatapan tajam dari mata sebiru laut itu berhasil membuat dua makhluk itu benar-benar diam. Seolah mata tersebut dapat mengeluarkan rantai dan mengikat mereka.

"Dia… dia berusaha mengambil buku catatan milik saya," tukas Sasha, kembali marah, berapi-api. Sosok berambut pirang di depannya menggebrak mejanya sekali dengan tidak terlalu kencang. Sasha kembali diam, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, tapi matanya mengarah pada guru di hadapannya.

"Dan kau, kenapa kau ingin mengambil buku catatan milik temanmu?"

"Saya hanya mau lihat, tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Tapi sewaktu saya mengambilnya, dia memukul perut saya dan saya balas memukulnya!"

"Kau memukul seorang perempuan? Sangat tidak pantas."

Guru BP tersebut adalah Erwin Smith. Guru yang sangat dihormati karena karisma dan auranya selain Levi. Di sisi lain, meski suka tersenyum, ia tetap cukup ditakuti murid-muridnya. Beda antara menghormati dan menakuti itu hampir tipis. Padahal Erwin selama ini hampir tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang buruk kepada murid-muridnya.

"Ta-tapi, dia duluan yang mulai!" Jean berusaha membela diri. Sasha naik darah lagi.

"Karena kau mengambilnya tanpa ijin dariku!" seru Sasha.

"O-oi, memang apaan sih isinya?!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, dasar bodoh!"

"Hei, kalian!" bentak Erwin, mulai marah. Keduanya langsung membenarkan posisi duduk dan menunduk bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua salah. Jean Kirschtein, jangan mengambil benda milik orang lain tanpa ijin," ia menuding ke arah Jean. "Dan kau, Sasha Blouse, jangan memukul orang lain tanpa berpikir panjang," matanya beralih pada Sasha yang hampir keringat dingin dibuatnya.

"Sekarang, kalian kembali ke kelas."

Sejak saat itu, Sasha hampir tidak pernah lagi membawa buku catatannya ke sekolah. Bisa bahaya kalau sampai ketahuan, apalagi oleh guru. Tidak, apalagi oleh pihak-pihak terkait yang pernah ia nistai secara tidak lansgung di dalam setiap cerita-ceritanya.

Gangbang. Perkosa rame-rame. Nganu-nganu.

Namanya bisa tercoreng benar kalau buku catatan itu bisa ada di tangan orang lain.

Sasha makan kentangnya dengan kesal sambil menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya, pelajaran sejarah.

Seperti biasa, Levi tak pernah terlambat untuk memasuki kelas dengan penuh wibawa dan aura penguasa. Ia duduk di kursinya, sedikit marah karena kursi-kursi di hadapannya banyak yang masih kosong. Dan beberapa sosok di depannya juga menjengkelkan; Sasha yang masih diliputi amarah sambil memakan beberapa buah kentang utuh, Connie yang cengengesan entah kenapa di mejanya, dan Ymir yang mengusili Christa dengan berpura-pura ingin memotong rambut sahabatnya. Hanya Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin yang tertib di kursinya masing-masing. Eren, dengan tatapan penuh rasa kagum dan hormat kepada Levi, terus saja memandangi buku-buku yang dibawa gurunya sebagai bahan referensi pembelajaran di atas meja. Armin malah masih berkutat dengan bukunya, tampak serius, tapi Levi tidak membenci tingkah laku seperti itu.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, rombongan murid-murid mulai memasuki kelasnya. Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, Marco, Annie, Mina, dan Nanaba.

Di antara mereka semua, yang paling tidak punya takut terhadap Levi adalah Annie. Tatapannya yang tajam dan menyeramkan tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang sinis. Tetapi, ia lebih banyak diam dan mematuhi aturan.

Ini merupakan momen yang cukup langka di mana murid seperti Annie terlambat masuk kelas.

Tapi Levi tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ia berdiri setelah semua anak didiknya lengkap, kemudian mengetuk-etuk papan tulis dengan tongkat.

Sasha mengamati tampang Eren dengan tampang datar Levi. Ia mulai menulis sesuatu lagi di dalam buku catatannya. Jean, yang masih teringat soal buku catatan itu, merengut kesal dan membuang muka.

"Hm, hari ini, kita masuk bab baru…"

"Bab yang ada Serangan Pearl Harbor kan Sir Levi?!" tukas Eren bersemangat. Levi mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Pearl Harbor, hm, Eren Jaeger?"

Sasha nyengir, kali ini nampak menggambar sesuatu di halaman paling belakang, masih di buku catatannya tersebut.

"Itu adalah serangan mendadak yang diluncurkan Amerika Serikat ke Pearl Harbor, Oahu, Jepang, yang juga sekaligus mengawali keterlibatan Amerika Serikat ke Perang Pasifik," sahut Eren, menggebu-gebu. Levi mengangguk, cukup puas.

"Bagus," senyumnya mengembang, meski sangat tipis hingga hampir tak terlihat. Namun Sasha—dibantu dengan imajinasinya—bisa melihat senyuman tersebut dan kembali berkutat dengan buku catatannya. Jean kembali kesal karena terbunuh rasa penasaran.

Sasha menggambar komik strip mengenai Eren dan Levi di Kelas Sejarah.

Panel pertama, menggambarkan Levi yang mengajukan pertanyaan, lalu Eren mengacungkan tangannya. Panel kedua menggambarkan Eren menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Levi dengan benar sehingga Levi puas. Kemudian panel ketiga menceritakan Levi yang memberikan tugas mengerjakan latihan soal di buku. Panel keempat menceritakan Levi yang berkeliling kelas untuk mengecek pekerjaan masing-masing murid dan berlanjut ke panel kelima di mana Levi berhenti di meja Eren. Panel keenam adalah panel akhir, Levi melihat pekerjaan Eren yang sempurna kemudian….

"Sasha Blouse, pekerjaan apakah yang lebih penting kau kerjakan ketimbang mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

Sosok Levi berdiri menjulang di hadapannya—padahal dia cebol, tapi entah kenapa sekarang Sasha merasa seolah ada makhluk besar yang menyeramkan tengah berusaha membunuhnya melalui tatapan—kemudian manik kelabunya melirik ke arah buku catatan Sasha. Sasha, refleks menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di dalam laci.

"Engg, etto… anu…"

"Buku apa itu?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Iya, bukan apa-apa! Hanya buku… buku, buku apa?"

Seisi kelas menggemuruhkan tawa, sementara Sasha merasa dirinya seolah baru saja dirajam dengan batu. Lidahnya kelu.

Mati saja.

"Boleh kulihat buku itu, Nona Blouse?" Levi menjulurkan tangannya, meminta buku catatan tersebut. Tangan Sasha gemetar.

Sepanjang ingatannya, memang baru kali ini ia benar-benar terlena dengan delusinya sehingga ia melupakan guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas dan sibuk dengan buku catatannya, menuangkan seluruh halusinasinya.

Dan sekarang… skak mat.

"Eng…"

"Boleh… kan?"

Sasha merasa tubuhnya mendadak benar-benar lemas. Terlebih ketika tangan Levi membuka paksa laci mejanya. Mata Sasha terpaku pada buku catatannya.

Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah berupaya melindungi buku catatan tersebut. Apapun yang terjadi tidak boleh seorang pun yang tahu apa isi buku tersebut!

Gawat.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Nggak bisa dibilang shonen-ai juga sih, tapi kalo diliat dari bingkai penglihatan Sasha, sepertinya bisa jadi seperti itu XD  
>Maaf, hanya ide yang terlintas sejenak di otak, absurd memang... dan humornya... gagal...<p>

Mungkin ini fik pertama di fandom SnK sekaligus fik multichapter pertama yang akan saya usahakan selesai hingga tamat. Nggak akan panjang sih soalnya. Estimasi 2-3 chapter doang paling gabisa bikin multichapter panjang-panjang.

Maaf jika ada yang salah dan typo(s). Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, terima kasih X/D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**Rotten Girl**

**.**

by Chi

**Warning : (possibly) OOC, Typo(s), abal, gaje, dsb.**

* * *

><p>Buku tersebut adalah buku sakti bahan pelampiasan imajinasi Sasha yang suka meliar mendadak. Tak peduli mau itu di sekolah, di pasar, di rumah, di peristiwa gempa bumi atau tsunami, buku itu selalu setia bersamanya.<p>

Berawal dari tiga tahun yang lalu, semenjak Sasha pertama kali mendapatkan pengalaman pahitnya melihat fan-art anime reverse-harem yang isinya cowok-cowok ganteng perkasa tapi tukang grapa-grepe. Kalo fan-art-nya normal-normal saja sih nggak masalah, tapi justru itu. Bukannya nge-gangbang cewek yang menjadi heroin dan protagonis cerita—yang notabene cerita romansa—malah nge-gangbang salah satu cowok yang kalo di anime aslinya ikutan nge-gangbang si heroin. Tapi mungkin karena tampangnya kalah sangar sama temen-temennya, dia dijadikan objek "penistaan" oleh kaum yang pada saat itu Sasha menganggapnya sebagai rumpun orang aneh nggak jelas yang memiliki hobi tak lazim.

Tapi setelah dicekoki dengan berbagai gambar-gambar semacam itu di timeline media sosialnya (salahnya sendiri tidak menyaring friendlist-nya dengan baik, atau mungkin dia dikira cewek fujoshi sama orang-orang lain di media sosial) secara hampir terus-menerus, rasa penasaran pun tumbuh dari dalam dirinya yang paling dasar dan menimbulkan impuls bagi jari-jarinya untuk menari di atas tuts, mengetikkan url menuju mesin pencari sakti mbah Gugel. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan keyword "yaoi" di kotak pencarian, dan mengeklik opsi "web".

Tautan yang muncul di urutan teratas berasal dari Wikipedia berbahasa Inggris. Sasha pun masuk ke dalamnya dan pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam otaknya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terjawab; mulai dari apa arti kata yaoi, selipan gambar dua lelaki tengah menyesap bibir lawan 'main'-nya yang terpasang dengan indahnya di sisi kanan laman, istilah seme dan uke, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya. Ia langsung menutup tab browser dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, mengambil kentang dengan kasar dari dalam mangkuk di samping laptopnya, lalu menggigit kentang tersebut. Kentang tinggal setengah potong dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit. Mulutnya penuh.

"Demi Tuhan…"

"Demi Tuhan…"

Sasha membanting punggungnya ke sandaran, lalu menghabiskan potongan kentangnya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang kucoba cari…"

Sasha menepuk dahinya keras-keras, mendesah pendek.

* * *

><p>Memang tidak sulit membuat seseorang—perempuan, tentu saja—jatuh dalam lubang kebejatan tak terkira yang dijejali dengan berbagai fantasi liar yang pastinya tak termaafkan oleh kaum adam. Jadi, dalam beberapa minggu setelah pencarian berdasar "rasa penasaran yang membunuh pikiran" yang dilakukan Sasha, ia dengan sukses mengakui cukup tertarik dengan segala seluk-beluk mengenai anomali antara kedua cowok ganteng yang sering tampil di anime ataupun manga.<p>

Sasha menggigiti kentangnya dengan rakus, sampai lidahnya hampir tergigit giginya sendiri.

Mata tetap tertuju pada layar laptop, senyuman muncul sekilas di wajahnya, tangan kanan tetap bergerak mengontrol cursor, menge-scroll laman hingga ke bagian bawah, sementara tangan kirinya masih menggenggam kentang.

Sasha jatuh ke jurang. Tidak, ia tersedot ke dalamnya. Mau tidak mau, ia tertarik untuk menyelami dunia yang dianggapnya tak lazim itu beberapa waktu lalu, dan secara tak sadar ia mulai cukup kegilaan. Menggelinjang, perutnya tergelitik ketika menjelajahi tamblr.

Sasha yang biasanya lebih suka menggambar cewek-cewek karismatik, kini tertarik mencoba menggambar karakter cowok yang gagah dengan partnernya yang lebih pemalu tapi berusaha menutupinya. Uke tsundere, orang-orang lebih banyak menyebutnya begitu. Cukup menikmatinya, Sasha lama-lama mencoba belajar anatomi tubuh laki-laki dan mempelajari banyak pose melalui tutorial-tutorial gambar di deviantartist. Sasha yang juga suka membaca fanfiction romansa _straight _yang nggak menye-menye, mulai beralih ke membaca fanfiction menyimpang penguras air mata. Sasha makan kentang sambil nangis bombay.

Satu tahun, dan sudah selama itu Sasha menikmati dunia barunya.

Ia memutuskan untuk membeli buku catatan, polos saja, untuk digunakannya menuangkan imajinasi di mana saja. Ide selalu muncul tiba-tiba, tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga membawa buku catatan untuk mencatat ide tersebut sebelum ide itu melayang lagi entah ke mana dan Sasha cuma bisa tabah.

Buku catatan yang berisi kumpulan tulisan-tulisan gaje, dudel OTP tercinta, komik strip, gambar cowok-cowok ganteng ala ala otome game, plot fanfiction yang numpuk tapi beberapa ada yang belum juga dirampungkan, gambar-gambar ekspresi uke yang menggoda iman, dan coretan-coretan abstrak lainnya yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Butuh cukup kebeberanian untuk membawanya ke sekolah, karena ada beberapa kemungkinan mengerikan yang bisa menimpa kapan saja; buku tersebut ketahuan oleh teman; kepergok seseorang ketika sedang menuangkan sisi bejat; disita guru. Tetapi Sasha selalu berhati-hati dalam menaruh buku tersebut maupun mengeluarkannya. Isinya menyangkut harga dirinya jika itu diketahui oleh orang lain.

Terlebih, ia mulai menaruh minat yang besar pada teman sekelasnya, Eren Jaeger, sosok berambut coklat, bermata zamrud yang selalu mengilatkan rasa semangat, namun terkadang bisa berubah mengerikan juga—sosok yang impulsif sangat menggugah hati Sasha—dan dia kesayangan guru sejarah, Levi Ackerman, guru bertampang datar, diselubungi aura aneh entah apa, dan sangat disegani murid-murid. Sasha sendiri berpikir guru sejarahnya tersebut ganteng meski kekurangannya hanya satu; kuntet. Kalau pintar sih sudah nggak diragukan. Eren kebetulan sangat menguasai sejarah dibanding siapapun di kelas itu, tak heran ia cukup dekat dengan Levi dalam urusan membicarakan sejarah. Tapi di dalam penghilatan Sasha sebagai seorang fujoshi, hal tersebut membuatnya megap-megap tiap kali Pak Guru Levi menghampiri meja Eren dan melemparkan pandangan pada anak muridnya itu.

Dan karena hal itu pula ia mulai mengisi banyak kekosongan dalam buku catatannya dengan berbagai hal menyangkut Pak Guru Levi dengan Eren Jaeger.

"Ini bakalan jadi proyek gambar dan cerita besar-besaran!" seru Sasha di kamarnya, puas menyusun rencana proyek dengan objek proyeknya kali ini adalah Pak Guru Levi dan Eren.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… apakah ini buku catatan pelajaran, Sasha Blouse?"<p>

Sasha kalah dengan gurunya itu. Aura menyeramkan yang menguar keluar dari sosok di hadapannya membuatnya berjengit dan melepaskan pegangannya pada buku catatan super berharganya itu.

Sasha menggeleng, setidaknya ia berusaha jujur untuk membuat kebohongan lain.

Guru sejarah berponi belah samping itu mengernyit, lalu mulai membalik sampul buku catatannya. Sasha melirik ke arah Jean yang ikutan tegang, tetapi sadar akan lirikan Sasha, ia menyeringai. Sasha mendengus kesal.

"Maaf pak, anu… sebenarnya isi buku catatan itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh sembarang orang. Itu berisi rahasia-rahasia teman-temanku."

Levi menutup buku tersebut, menatap intens ke arah Sasha, sepertinya tengah membaca arti tatapan mata muridnya tersebut. Jujur ataukah bohong?

Sedikit guratan samar, tetapi Levi mengembalikan buku tersebut ke atas meja.

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk begitu sibuk dengan buku tersebut sampai-sampai lupa dengan kehadiranku di sini, hm," kata Pak Guru Levi. "Simpan buku itu. Kalau perlu, jangan kau bawa-bawa lagi ke sekolah."

"Maaf pak, takkan kuulangi."

Sasha menarik napas, lega.

Mina Carolina, salah satu gadis manis berambut kepang dua kanan-kiri, bisa menghela napas juga pada akhirnya. Ia pernah menceritakan rahasianya pada Sasha—sekalian curhat dan minta saran—mengenai cowok yang ia sukai. Dan mendengar pernyataan Sasha mengenai kebenaran isi buku catatan tersebut, ia hampir kena serangan jantung. Mengerikan jika membayangkan seisi kelas—tidak, mungkin akan menjadi seisi sekolah—tahu bahwa dia menyukai sosok Bertholdt Fubar. Mina membenarkan posisi duduknya, kembali memasang mimik serius.

Sementara Jean tetap melirik ke arah Sasha, merengut.

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, Sasha pulang, melupakan buku catatan tersebut tertinggal di laci mejanya.<p>

Melangkah keluar dari kelas, ia memeriksa tasnya kalau-kalau ada yang tertinggal.

"Apakah ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Connie. "Entah, aku baru mau mengeceknya…"

"…"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak… bukuku…" Sasha memucat selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik badan dan berlari ke arah kelas.

Masih di dalam kelas, Eren, yang cukup peka kala itu terhadap segala sesuatu di sekitarnya, menyadari buku catatan yang tadi dipegang-pegang Pak Guru Levi—dan ia ingat betul itu milik Sasha—jatuh dari laci dan mendarat menuju lantai.

Jean, yang melihat hal tersebut, langsung melotot dan menghampiri Eren. Sebelum Eren sempat berjalan keluar kelas untuk memanggil Sasha, Jean sudah merampas buku tersebut dari tangannya.

"O-oi Jean! Itu punya Sasha!"

"Berisik, aku mau lihat!"

Rupanya Jean masih merasa ada yang mencurigakan. Ia merampas, membalik halamannya dan membuka acak pada halaman-halaman tengah.

_Eren itu uke manis. Levi Ackerman, tipe oyaji, tapi seme yang baik, meski agresif kalau udah soal 'itu'. Ah mereka manis kalau bersama! 3 Proyek komik strip *check list*_

_Jean, nyebelin, tapi dia cocok juga sama Marco. Imuuttnyaaa… Proyek komik strip *check list*_

"Hah?"

"Apaan?" Eren kaget melihat reaksi Jean, ia mengintip ke dalam buku.

Seperti ada kejut listrik yang mengenai kulit Eren. Jean masih mendelik.

"O-oi… bukuku!" Teriakan Sasha tidak menyadarkan Eren dan Jean dari keterkejutan sekaligus heran. Apa yang dia maksud?

"Sial! Jangan sembarangan buka buku orang!"

"Woi Sasha, apa-apaan itu…"

"Kau bilang… itu buku… rahasia?" Eren tak bergeming.

"Maaf, tapi emang itu buku rahasia!" teriak Sasha, meramapas buku tersebut paksa.

"Kenapa kau menyebut-nyebut namaku dan Sir Levi?"

"Maaf, tapi itu cuma kesenangan anehku saja. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Hei, kau menyebut namaku dan Marco juga!"

Saat itu Mina Carolina sudah pulang dan tidak bisa menyaksikan kegaduhan yang terjadi. Sasha menjelaskan dengan ringkas; ia seorang fujoshi, penyuka homoseks ala-ala anime.

"Keterlaluan, sialan…"

Sasha sudah siap dengan reputasi dirinya yang akan hancur seketika.

* * *

><p>Tapi keesokan harinya, semua berjalan normal, kecuali tingkah laku Eren dan Jean yang berbeda padanya. Mereka diam. Bungkam, tidak bicara apa-apa, mungkin itu juga yang mereka lakukan pada siapapun.<p>

Mereka tidak bicara soal Sasha dan kebenaran di balik sosoknya selama ini.

"Anu…" Sasha menghampiri Jean.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kau marah ya? Maaf…"

"Nggak."

"Eeehhh?! Jangan jangan kau memang beneran suka sama Mar…"

Jean membekap mulut Sasha. Sasha memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Iya iya maaf… cuma bercanda."

"Jangan sembarangan. Aku dan Marco cuma sahabat, nggak lebih dan nggak kurang." Jean berlalu meninggalkannya keluar kelas.

Sasha menghampiri Eren yang sedang bersama Armin. Mikasa kebetulan belum datang, tumben, biasanya sih datang bersama Eren.

"Eren, maaf soal kemarin."

"…"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak tidak kok."

"Kau… beneran suka sama…" Sasha menghentikan ucapannya, melihat wajah Eren yang merona.

"Ehhh, beneraaann?!"

Eren mendelik. Armin celingak-celinguk kebingungan. "Ada apa ini? Eren, kau suka sama siapa? Kenapa nggak cerita padaku?!"

Sasha mengerlingkan matanya, kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan pagi itu dan seterusnya hingga istirahat siang, dia tidak mengeluarkan buku catatannya sama sekali.

* * *

><p>"Eren… aku mau bicara padamu sebentar."<p>

Sasha membawa Eren keluar pada istirahat siang, menerima tatapan tajam dari Mikasa dan cengiran dari Armin.

Mereka berhenti di sudut koridor, di dekat tangga yang selalu sepi, hampir tidak pernah ada yang mengakses tangga tersebut.

"Kau beneran suka Sir Levi?"

"Kenapa kau bahas itu!"

"Kau memerah Eren."

Eren bungkam, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Berarti benar ya…" antara senang atau ngeri, Sasha hampir tidak bisa membedakannya. Yang jelas, kalau Pak Guru Levi juga suka sama Eren…

Tidak, tidak mungkin…

"Oi, jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan! Aku…"

"Mau kubantu?"

Eren mendelik.

"Ha- haaa?"

"Kubantu kau menarik perhatian Sir Levi," kata Sasha, santai, menggigit kentangnya. Eren berdeham.

"Nggak mungkin. Aku yakin rasa sukaku bukan begitu. Aku hanya kagum."

_Denial _Eren, _denial_, batin Sasha.

"Lagipula, Sir Levi sudah punya calon tunangan kok…" Eren angkat bicara lagi. Senyum Sasha pudar. Ia kemudian menunjukkan raut wajah heran bercampur tidak percaya.

"Hah? Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Dia sempat cerita, kelepasan. Dia bilang, namanya Petra Ral, sosok penyuka sejarah juga. Bedanya, dia juga salah satu penyuka teori konspirasi dan penggila sastra. Yah, Sir Levi tak sengaja mengatakannya ketika kami sedang mengobrol soal sejarah di perpustakaan," jelas Eren. "Jadi, nggak ada gunanya juga kau membantuku, kalau kau tetap memaksa."

Sasha terdiam. Baru kali ini ia mendiamkan kentang tersebut selama lebih dari 2 menit di tangannya tanpa menggigitnya lagi.

"Eren… kau sedih?"

"Tidak. Sir Levi bahagia kan, buat apa aku sedih? Lagipula aku hanya muridnya, demi Tuhan aku nggak berpikir macam-macam lagi, Sasha. Tolong jangan berpikir aku ini uhuk, gay atau apa. Tepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh."

Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hati Sasha. Mungkin, dia menangkap sedikit kesedihan di mata Eren? Atau hanya insting fujoshinya saja yang mengada-ada?

Sasha menepuk bahu Eren.

"Maafkan aku."

"Buat apa?"

"Aku nggak akan mengimajinasikan siapapun lagi di dunia nyata. Aku tahu itu bukan hal yang benar…" Sasha berlalu, menggigit kentangnya lagi, meninggalkan Eren sendirian.

"Aku memaafkanmu kalau begitu," kata Eren. Ia tersenyum kecut. Benar kalau Eren cukup sedih, setidaknya begitu. Naluri Sasha tidak salah.

Sasha tak pernah lagi mengisi buku catatannya dengan apapun lagi sejak hari itu.

Ia membakarnya.

Kekanakan, bodoh. Ia hanya berdelusi dengan OTP dua dimensinya saja. Yang hanya bergerak di layar dan mengeluarkan suara dari speaker laptopnya. Tidak ada yang tahu Sasha seorang fujoshi. Jean menutup mulutnya, Eren tidak pernah mengungkit apa-apa lagi.

Sebulan kemudian sejak Sasha mengakhiri rutinitasnya di sekolah sebagai fujoshi, kabar bahwa Levi Ackerman bertunangan mulai tersebar. Entah siapa yang memulainya. Yang jelas, Sasha yakin bukan Eren yang menggembar-gemborkannya.

Atau gosip itu berkembang sendiri karena tiba-tiba sosok Petra Ral muncul di sekolah sebagai guru honorer?

Sasha tidak ambil pusing. Dia sibuk memikirkan kapan OTP anime-nya canon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Maaf ngaret + endingnya gaje banget kayak gini orz

Maaf juga udah ngotorin fandom suci SnK kayk gini yaoloh... aku juga bahkan nggak ngerti bagusnya ini fik di mana... ahahahah :"))

Buat yang udah review + baca ini fik, aku mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya /sungkem


End file.
